ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Avengers vs. the Gammas/Transcript
(Avengers' universe: It is a normal day in New York City while the Avengers were playing poker at the living room in Avengers Tower) Iron Man: Ok, I think I got this. (Iron Man lays out 4 cards) 4 aces. Ha! Hulk: Oh darn. Captain America: Goldfish. Black Widow: (Black Widow lays out 3 cards) 3 aces. Hawkeye: (Hawkeye lays put 7 cards) Falcon: Oh come on, 7 aces? Thor: Hawkeye always wins. Hawkeye: Yes! In your faces! Iron Man: Show off. Captain America: It doesn't matter who wins or loses. All it matter is that it's just a game. Falcon: That's right. Where's Ant-Man? Black Widow: He's at the S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy, teaching Spidey and his friends and beside, he wouldn't play this game. Hulk: Sometimes, I hate this gam--- (Hulk disappears in a flash) Falcon: What the? Captain America: What happen to him? Iron Man: He must have dissappeared in a fla- (Iron Man disappears in a flash) Falcon: Hey what's going o- (The rest of the Avengers disappear in a flash) (Gammas' universe: Meanwhile at a construction sight in Tokyo, Angross burst out from the ground as he prepares to attack the city when Starman, Starwoman, Samantha, Toby, Vanessa, Katie, and Vicky shows up to the scene) Starman: Angross is alive? Starwoman: I thought Godzilla and Gomora killed him. Samantha: Maybe an alien revived him? Toby: So what's the plan dad? Do you want Samantha to use her Earth powers to throws rocks after Vicky to blind his eyes while you and mom get him from the sides and let Katie zap Angross into a state of unconcious? Is that your plan dad? (Toby's plan left everyone surprised) Starman: Uh, yes. Katie: Let go guys. (The kids runs off to fight Angross) Starwoman: Is it me or has Toby become smarter than you? Starman: Uh, let go help the kids. (Starman and Starwoman fly off, Vicky blinds Angross with a flash of light from the palm of her hands, then Samantha throws rocks at him, then Starman and Starwoman punch him in the face a couple of times, and finally, Katie uses her electricity powers to electrocute the monster as he screams in agony and falls to the ground on his back.) Katie: Yeah, I did it! I defeated the monster! Vanessa: You? Katie: I met all of us! Toby: To think she would take all the credit! Samantha: Yeah, how did you come up with that pl--- (Samantha disappears in a flash) Toby: Samantha?! Starwoman: What happened to her, she disa--- (Starwoman disappears too) Starman: Natasha! (Starman and the others disappear too) (Later in some alternate dimension, both the Avengers and the Gammas showed up in a battle arena) Captain America: Where are we and what going on? Starman: Something tells me we're not in Tokyo anymore. Alien Shamer: Greetings Avengers and Gammas, welcome to my heroes vs heroes tournament! Toby: Do we have to fight those guys? Alien Shamer: Yes. Toby: Really? Alien Shamer: Yes. Toby: Why? Alien Shamer: Because I want to see two superhero teams from different world fight. Toby: Why? (Alien Shamer gets annoyed) Alien Shamer: Because it's fun to watch! Toby: You mean fun to watch or that you can't find anything else to do? (Alien Shamer gets really annoyed) Alien Shamer: Nevermind! Anyway, if none of you participate in these games, I will launch an army of monsters to both worlds. Captain America: You wouldn't dare send an army of monsters to our world?! Starman: Trust me, you don't know the kinds of monsters we fight in our world. By the way, who are you? Captain Amercia: I'm Ca-- Alien Shamer: I'll do the introduction sir! (Alien Shamer brings out a holographic projector device that shows footage of the Avengers) Alien Shamer: In their universe, their are called the Avengers, Earth Mightiest Heroes. Captain America, the super soldier! The Invincible Iron Man! The mighty god of thunder, Thor! The Incredible Hulk! Hawkeye, the archer! Black Widow, the super spy! Falcon, the newbie Avenger! Falcon: Hey! Hawkeye: You forget Ant-Man. Alien Shamer: Now Avengers, time to introduce to you, the Gammas! (Alien Shamer shows footage of the Gammas) Alien Shamer: Starman, Starwoman, Samantha, Toby, Vanessa, Katie, and Vicky. Although, the other members couldn't be here because we needed seven of each team to be here. Falcon: So are you guys mutants? Toby: No. Captain America: Aliens? Vicky: No, we're not aliens and don't even think about asking if we are androids. Starman: We called Super Humans. Iron Man: Super Humans? Black Widow: How did you get your powers? Starwoman: We were born with a generic composition in our DNA, passed down from parent to child. This started because our parents were doing experiments with an extraterrestrial meteorite which is how we have our powers Thor: How strong are you guys? Starman: Well that depends, you should see how strong my youngest son is. Hulk: What kind of monsters are in your world? Toby: Usually monsters born from nuclear bomb testings, monsters from the prehistoric times, monsters created by mad scientists, monsters from other planets, monsters from other dimensions. Starman: Toby, I think they get it. Toby: Get what dad? Starwoman: You just told them. Toby: Told them what? Samantha: Really? Toby: Huh? Captain America: Are all of them your kids? Starman: Samantha, Toby, Mindy, and Bobby are, Vanessa, Katie, and Vicky are my sister's daughters. Do you guys have children? Iron Man: No. Alien Shamer: Let the games begin! First round of this tournament is Hulk vs Starman! Starman: Me against the green guy, this should be fun. Hulk: Finally, something exciting! Starman: If you're the strongest member of your team, then you should know that I'm the strongest father in my world. Alien Shamer: Oh really? (Alien Shamer shows footage of Starwoman beating Starman during training and after it was finished, Starman was speechless as everyone stared at him) Starman: Well uh, you see, I just let her defeat me so I can think of a strategy. (Clearly, they were all snickering a bit) Starman: Can we just start the fight now? Alien Shamer: Oh right, now fight! (Starman and Hulk began to fight) Hulk: Hulk gonna bring you down. Starman: Not if I bring you down first! (Starman flies off towards Hulk and attempts to punch him, but Hulk manage to grab his fist, then throws him across the floor as Starman gets back up and proceeds to fight Hulk again) Toby: Woah, the big green guy threw dad across the floor like Pikachu taken down a Raichu. Falcon: What's a Pikachu? Hawkeye: And what's a Raichu? Vicky: Wait. you don't know what Pokémon is? Iron Man: What's Pokémon? Katie: A video game and anime franchise about creatures with amazing powers. (Meanwhile, Starman and Hulk continue to battle against each other, however, Starman manages to be Hulk and wins. Starwoman and the others cheered as Hulk gets back up) Hulk: Well I have to admit it, that was a good fight. Starman: Agree, let's shake on it. (Starman and Hulk shake hands as Starman reunites with his family with Starwoman gives him a kiss) Starwoman: You did great Chad. Samantha: That was awesome dad! Starman: Thanks, the green guy has got to be the Godzilla of their world. Toby: Except that he's not a gigantic radioactive dinosaur mutated by nuclear energy which started because of nuclear testing in the South Pacific during the 1950's. Vicky: I wonder when the next challenge will start? Alien Shamer: I'm glad you asked. Round 2 is Thor vs Vicky. (Vicky and Thor enter the arena as they get surrounded by a pack of humanoid robots) Thor: Odin's bread! Robots! Finally, a worthy challenge to test out my strength. Vicky: Fighting robots is way better than taken down giant prehistoric dragonflies, aliens, and subterranean people who want to takeover the surface world. Thor: That's sound fun! Vicky: Indeed. Alien Shamer: Okay, so you two will try to smash as many robots as possible and I'll keep score. Now smash some robots! (Thor files towards several robots and then destroys them with his hammer) Alien Shamer: 20 points. Falcon: Go Thor! (Falcon pulls out his phone and takes a picture) (Vicky then flies in mid-air) Starwoman: How is Vicky going to take down all of those robots? Starman: Only one thing, a construct. (Vicky creates a energy light disc at some of the robots and throws it at some robots) Alien Shamer: 30 points. Starman: 30 points? That a new record. Iron Man: Was that an energy disc? (Thor destroys some more robots by generating thunder from his hammer) Alien Shamer: 50 points. Katie: (annoyed and jealous) What? 50 points? Does everyone have a magic hammer? (Katie crosses her arms) Show off! Vanessa: Looks like someone's jealous. (Vicky creates a light construct of a flyswatter and swats some robots) Alien Shamer: 70 points. Thor: I can do better than that. (Thor keeps on smashing many robots as well as Vicky is destroying them with her light attacks) Captain America: That can't be right, the score is going up and way faster. Starman: I'm not sure if it's 100 or 120 points. Alien Shamer: (annoyed) Okay, you two can stop now. (Thor and Vicky didn't listen to him as they keep on destroying the robots) I said stop. (Still no response as Alien Shamer gets really ticked off) I said STOP!!! (Vicky and Thor as so did the remaining robots) Alright then, next round. (Vicky goes to the bleachers and next to Katie and Vanessa) Vicky: I got top score! (Vanessa and Katie giggled) Alien Shamer: Now it's time for Round 3: Black Widow vs Toby. Hawkeye: Well Natasha, looks like you're up. It's not the first time you dealt with some kid. (Hawkeye was referring to Molecule Kid) Black Widow: Yes. Toby: (nervous) Wait, I have to fight her? Uh, can you take my place Mom? Dad? Starwoman: Come on Toby, I'm sure you can take on someone older than you. Starman: Absolutely, you've trained with your mother and beat her several times. Toby: Okay. (Toby and Black Widow enter the arena) Samantha: Toby doesn't look like he's excited to fight a lady Vicky: You think we should record this? Katie: Definitely! Vanessa: Yeah! (Samantha, Vicky, Vanessa, and Katie pull out their phones) Toby: (talks to the viewers) Okay, I'm scared to go against this lady. Well the good thing is that she no Mothra or Biollante. (goes back into reality) So you're the Black Window right? Oops! (Cricket noise) Black Widow: It's Black Widow. Toby: Well, my name is Toby and I'm the fastest boy in my family or the fastest boy alive. Starwoman: Not fast enough to escape me. Alien Shamer: Indeed. (Alien Shamer shows footage of Toby being dragged into the meeting room by his parents in Godzilla: New Age of Monsters episode 25: Mount Fuji Showdown) Toby: Mom, I don't want to do this! Starwoman: I'm sorry Toby, but you're going to do this for your family and friends. Toby: Come on, please mom? Starwoman: No Toby. Toby: Hey Dad, you wanna do some training together instead of this? Starman: Sorry Toby, but your mother is right, we all have to get over our fears. Toby: But you know I hate interventions and public speaking. (Starman, Starwoman, and Toby enter the meeting room where Samantha, Mindy, Bobby, Vanessa, Katie, Vicky, Micro Bug, Nini, Tracey, Daigo, Dr. Watari Fuji, Akiko, and Black Dragon are all sitting in chairs) Vicky: This is gonna be funny. Katie: Yep. (Toby sits down) Toby: Hello everyone my name is Toby. Everyone: Hi Toby. Toby: I should've stayed in bed or go to Miki's house. (footage ends) (Toby is embarrassed) Captain America: What was that about? Starman: We set up an intervention for Toby because of his habit of eating food. So we thought that putting him on a diet would be a great idea. Starwoman: But he has an accelerated metabolism to consume a lot of food to gain energy. Toby: Can we get on to the challenge so that I can fight this spy lady? (Everyone has surprised looks on their faces) Toby: What? Alien Shamer: You better be careful with the lady young roadrunner, she got great skills to take you down when you run in the maze. Toby: (excited) Oh boy, I really love to run through a maze, I very great at word searches and crossword puzzles. The last time I was running through a maze was when me and Bobby went to that fun house in Okinawa until it was destroyed by that one Kaiju. Let's do this! Black Widow: Alright then, let's begin and you better be prepared for this. Toby: You bet I am, but first? I'm hungry. (Toby pulls out a can of sardines, opens it and eats them, much to the disgust of everyone, except Hulk and puts the can back in his pants) Toby: I'm done now. (Toby and Black Widow go into the maze) Alien Shamer: (intercom) Now you two must run the entire maze on two different sides and reach the finish line. Toby: (talks to the viewers) Ok, this has got to be, to be, to be, to be the most excited thing to ever happen to my life! (Toby goes back into reality and runs faster enough to dodge lasers on his side of the maze) (Black Widow runs on her side of the maze as she is facing a robot) Black Widow: "Robots, really?" (Black Widow and the robot do a hand-to-hand combat when she kicks the robot's head off) (Meanwhile, Toby gets his arms restrained by two robots and breaks free by vibrating his arms to cause an electric shock which shut down the robots) Toby: Yeah! Now that way better than that time when Dad beat Mom at ar-- (Toby gets hit in the face by a pie) Vicky: Wow, Toby just got pied! Katie: (not impressed) That was a terrible joke. (Back in the maze, Toby in still running in the maze on his side when he dodges a saw, trapdoors, and many lasers) Toby: Whoa. This means business. Katie: Yeah, I know. Toby: Okay I'm almost there, I'm almost at the finish li-- (Toby stops running when he see that Black Widow has already made it to the finish line) Toby: Wait, how did you get to the finish line? Black Widow: It wasn't that hard, I took down many robots and it was easy. What took you so long? Toby: Well I had to deal with a lot of obstacles and made it out alive. I'm faster than a dragonfly. Alien Shamer: Not faster than Megaguirus. (Alien Shamer shows footage of Megaguirus fighting Godzilla) Thor: Odin's beard! Hawkeye: A giant dinosaur fighting a giant dragonfly is classic. Starman: That Godzilla. Starwoman: Nothing stops a giant mutant prehistoric dragonfly than a giant radioactive dinosaur. Alien Shamer: Now it's time for the next round. It's Captain America vs Samantha! Samantha: So I have to fight some strong guy, this will be easy. Alien Shamer: Actually, the two of you will see which one can take down Kamacuras. Samantha: Oh no! Captain America: What's a Kamacuras? Samantha: It's when some group of U.N. scientists went to an uninhabited island, doing a weather experiment as the radioactivity kicked in, mutating an group of praying mantises and a giant spider. (Kamacuras appears in a flash) Falcon: Woah! Look at that thing! Iron Man: So this is one of the monsters from your world? Starman: Yes, but Kamacuras is not one of the strongest monsters. Vanessa: Godzilla can easily squish it with his tail. Alien Shamer: Let the fight began. (Kamacuras runs towards Captain America and Samantha as it slams its claw to the ground as they both dodge it. Captain America throws his shield at Kamacuras' head as it goes back to him) Captain America: That's not good. (Before the giant praying mantis can strike back, Samantha uses her geokinesis to construct a giant rock hand and punches Kamacuras in its' weak spot, knocking the giant bug into a state of unconscious) Falcon: That's got to be the coolest thing I've ever seen. Alien Shamer: Looks like Samantha wins! Starman: That's my girl. Maybe a tough one with her geo powers. It's just like when she threw a big rock to knockout Gabara. Starwoman: Yep. She knock that giant frog monster right into the ocean just. Samantha: (annoyed) Mom! You're embarrassing me! (Samantha see something on the ground and picks it up to look at it) Samantha: What's this? A flyer that says free registration at the New York City house of ballet dancing for girls and women. (Black Widow leaps over to Samantha and grabs the flyer from her hand and sits next to Hawkeye) Alien Shamer: Enough one that, it's time for the next challenge. Toby: Which is? Alien Shamer: A game show challenge between Falcon and Katie. Samantha: This should be interesting. Alien Shamer: You two will be quiz on some of the events that's happened in your worlds. Now come up here. (Falcon and Katie walk up to the stage and go to their podiums) Alien Shamer: The first question is for Falcon. Falcon: Well then, bring it on. Alien Shamer: Your question is what happen when Nick Fury found out you joined the Avengers? Falcon: Uh, well uh. Black Widow: He got fired. Falcon: Really Widow? Hawkeye: Well it's true. Alien Shamer: That's right! (dings) Sam Wilson aka Falcon was fired from S.H.I.E.L.D. after he joined the Avengers. (Alien Shamer shows the scene where Nick Fury fires Falcon from Avengers Protocol Part 1) Nick Fury: You're fired Wilson! (Footage ends) Vanessa: That's not good. Alien Shamer: (laughing) Now that's funny! Falcon: How dare you show that to me!? How dare you!!!? (Falcon goes and tries to attack Alien Shamer) Captain America: Falcon! Just stay calm. (Falcon calms down) Falcon: Okay, sorry about that, I kinda lost my temper. Alien Shamer: Now the next question goes to Katie. Katie: Yes! Alien Shamer: Your question is what is Godzilla's most powerful attack. Katie: The Atomic Breath. Alien Shamer: Correct. (Alien Shamer shows footage of Godzilla using his Atomic Breath to destroy some buildings and against Salamandora, Raiga, Bullton, Gigan, Guilala, Biollante, Gigamoth, King Ghidorah) Hawkeye: Woah! Iron Man: That beam's got to be more powerful then my repulser blasts. Captain America: How did a creature like that can generate a beam like that: Starman: It's because of nuclear energy in Godzilla's body. He's able to generate a beam of pure atomic radiation whenever the spikes on his back glow. Starwoman: Which was because nuclear bomb testing in the Pacific Ocean in the 1950's on Lagos Island. Black Widow: So Lagos Island is? Toby: The exact place Godzilla originated and the very place where the H-Bomb turns an ordinary dinosaur into a giant radioactive monster who is the most powerful Kaiju on Earth, well in our world, not your world. Iron Man: Ok. (Footage ends) Alien Shamer: Okay, the next question goes to Falcon. (Dings) Hawkeye: Unless he gets angry again. Falcon: Relax, I'm totally calm and I won't get angry. Alien Shamer: Your question is who turned Black Widow into a vampire. Falcon: Dracula. Alien Shamer: Correct. (Alien Shamer shows footage of Black Widow as a vampire in Blood Feud) (Black Widow looks ticked off) Black Widow: oh great. Starman: Wait, so Dracula is real in your world? Captain America: Yes, is he real in your world? Starwoman: No. Toby: We have Gyaos, although they're more like a giant vampire bat-like Kaiju that feeds on humans, but their species is extinct by Gamera. Black Widow: Who is? Vicky: A giant fire breathing turtle created the people from Atlantas. Thor: Atlantis?! Iron Man: As in the lost city of Atlantis? Toby: Yep, they had advanced technology to create Gamera, Gyaos, and that one Kaiju who's name I can't remember. Samantha: You mean Irys? Toby: Oh right. Iron Man: Wow, an advanced civilization had more advanced technology to create a giant turtle. Alien Shamer: Now Katie, your question is which island is the home of Mothra and those fairies? Katie: Infant Island. Alien Shamer: Correct. Next is Falcon. (Dings) Alien Shamer: Falcon, your question is how did all the Pym Particles get loose in Avengers Towers when your mother was visiting. Falcon: It's because Hulk smashed an unstable Pym Particles. Alien Shamer: Yes, but wasn't it your fault that Hulk got shrunk down while you got a call from your mom instead of helping Iron Man and Ant-Man with that unstable Pym Particle? (Falcon's teammates were glaring at him, especially Captain America and Iron Man) Falcon: Okay, it was mainly my fault. Starman: What did he do? Iron Man: He lied to his mother and didn't tell her that he's an Avenger. Toby: You should never lie to your mother. (Starwoman puts her hand on Toby's shoulder and smiles at him, leaving Toby embarrassed) Alien Shamer: Correct. Now finally Katie. (Dings) Alien Shamer: So, Katie, who is the only person you love more than anything in the world? Katie: (gasps) (flashback starts) Katie: Well, this is goodbye. Shaggy: Yep. Sounds like it. Katie: (starts crying) Oh, Shaggy. Please, don't go. Shaggy: I wish I could stay, but we'll meet again. Katie: You really think so? Shaggy: Yeah. (Then, they started kissing) (Flashback ends) Katie: (starts crying) Shaggy... Alien Shamer: Oh what was that? I can't hear you! Speak up so i can hear! Katie: (crying) It's Shaggy! Alien Shamer: Correct. Toby: Wait a minute! When did that happen? Captain America: Shaggy Rogers? Vicky: Well me, Mom, Katie, Vanessa, Mindy, Bobby, Nini, and Megan team up with a group of mystery solving teenagers and their talking dog to fight a monster called the Slenderman, who was some woman who wanted to built a hotel near the Godzilla water park. Hawkeye: A talking dog? Really? Toby: You never met a talking animal in your world? Hawkeye: Never mind. Alien Shamer: Alright, you two will began your final questions. Now Falcon, your question is why did the Cabal attack Dr. Doom. Falcon: Because Doom refuses to join the Cabal. Falcon: Correct. Now Katie. (Katie stops crying) Katie: Yes? Alien Shamer: Your question is which Kaiju is a bird-like space monster with two heads. Katie: King Pandon (Alien Shamer shows footage of King Pandon attacking Tokyo and fighting the Gammas and Godzilla) Alien Shamer: King Pandon is one of the most strongest space monsters in the universe and has attacked Japan and fought against Ultraseven in 1967) Hawkeye: What's an Ultraseven? Toby: Ultraseven is a giant superhero, who is a member of the Ultras, a race of giant alien warriors that protect Earth and other planets from intergalactic monster threats. Captain America: Giant alien superheroes? Iron Man: Giant alien warriors? Thor: That's something we don't have in our universe. Alien Shamer: Well it's a tie, you both win and you both get prizes! Katie: Really? Alien Shamer: Nope! (Alien Shamer laughs) Falcon: What a rip off. (Falcon and Katie go to the bleachers) Alien Shamer: The next challenge is between Hawkeye and Vanessa. (Vanessa and Hawkeye enter the arena) Vicky: This is gonna be better than that time Bobby threw Alien Baltan out the window of our home. Samantha: Or when Godzilla fought Gigan on Mount Fuji. Hulk: What's a Gigan? Katie: A cybernetic space monster created by a race of alien cockroaches. Gigan is one of the strongest space monsters in the universe, our universe. Alien Shamer: Alright then, time for the challenge! (Two round targets rose up from the ground) Vanessa: So we just had to hit those targets? Alien Shamer: Yes. Vanessa: Yeah, okay. (Vanessa creates a fire ball and throws it at her target, in which make the target shattered in pieces) Vanessa: Alright! That what I'm talking about! Hawkeye: Flame balls are coll, but let me show you how an archer does it. (Hawkeye grabs an arrow and use his bow to shoot the arrow at the center of the target) Vanessa:(shocked) A perfect arrow shot?! Alien Shamer: Hawkeye wins this round and let us see his best moments. (Alien Shamer shows footage of Hawkeye using his archery skills to defeat several enemies) Toby: Woah! That looks so cool! Alien Shamer: The next challenge is between Iron Man and Starwoman. Starman: Look like you're up Natasha. Toby: Yeah Mom! Starwoman: Finally, I've been waiting for a challenge since today. Black Widow: Your name is Natasha? It's also my name too. Starwoman: Really? That's interesting. (Iron Man and Starwoman enter the arena) Alien Shamer: You two will get these two big rocks and them lift them. (Starwoman picks up a rock and smashes it into pieces) Iron Man: Not a problem. This will be easily. Alien Shamer: Oh really? (Alien Shamer shows footage of Tony going through 24 hours of no tech from Avengers Assemble season 1 episode 17: Savage) Iron Man: Oh no. Captain America: I remember this. Toby':' Remember what? Hawkeye: Tony had to 24 hours with no tech and it was hilarious. (Iron Man picks up the rock, throws it in the air, then uses his unibeam to blow it up in pieces) Iron Man: There are days when I love this armor. Alien Shamer: Before we begin the next challenge, I'll show you this funny clip of Toby. Toby: What clip? Alien Shamer: My machine can also show anyone's dreams like as a movie. (Alien Shamer shows footage of Toby dreaming about him facing Red King in Tokyo) Toby: Stop right there monster! (Red King roars) (Toby jumps up into the air and punches Red King, sending the light-green skinned monster falling down on his back side) Toby: Another day has been save thanks to the Speed Boy of Justice! Toby style! (Footage ends) Alien Shamer: Now there's something you don't see everyday. (Everyone stares at Toby) Toby: (nervously) Uh, surprise. Falcon: That's kinda awkward. Hawkeye: Definitely. Alien Shamer: Alright everyone, the next challenge is between the Avengers and the Gammas! Vicky: Say what! Black Widow: You've got to be kidding me? Alien Shamer: No I'm not! You'll be fighting against them. Hawkeye: That's just great, first we were playing a game of cards and now we have to deal with this! Alien Shamer: You say anything else and I'll send you to Monster Island. Hawkeye: Please, I've been on Monster Island before. Vicky: I think he's mean the Monster Island in our universe. Hawkeye: Can't be that bad. (Alien Shamer shows footage of Godzilla, Rodan, Anguirus, Baragon, Gorosaurus, Varan, Sildron, Grangon, Lagoras, Red King, Bolgils, Gomora, Litra, Little Godzilla, and Kuwaganda living on Monster Island) (The Avengers had surprised looks on their faces) Hawkeye: Okay, nevermind. Iron Man: All those monsters living on one big island? Starman: Well better than Skull Island, nothing but a giant prehistoric ape, two legged reptillain monsters, giant buffaloes, giant spiders, giant insects with bark-like skin and giant squids. Alien Shamer: Enough talk! Just fight each other! (The Gammas and the Avengers enter the arena) Captain America: I'm not sure about this, us fighting them and some kids. Iron Man: Agree, but they have superpowers too. Hawkeye: I'll use my non explosive arrows. Falcon: Well it's not the first time we fought against another superhero team. Alien Shamer: Indeed. (Alien Shamer shows footage of the Avengers fighting the Guardians of the Galaxy in Avengers Assemble season 2 episode 12, Widow's Run) Starwoman: Who are those guys? Iron Man: In our world, they're called the Guardians of the Galaxy. Toby: Why are they called the Guardians of the Galaxy? Is it because they the galaxy in your universe from intergalactic supervillains? (The Avengers look surprised) Captain America: Uh, yes. Toby: Okay. Vicky: Why did you fight them? Black Widow: It's a long story. Alien Shamer: Now, the rules are simple, whichever of you doesn't get pass the white circle wins, anyone who exits out of the white circle will be placed in cages. Now, any questions? Toby: Yes, what were the rules again? (Everyone groans) Alien Shamer: Let the battle begins! (The Gammas huddle) Starwoman (To Starman): So what's the plan Chad? Starman (To Starwoman): Well, you and me will take on Iron Man, Captain America, Hulk, and Thor while Toby, Samantha, Vanessa, Katie, and Vicky fight Hawkeye, Black Widow, and Falcon. Toby: (To Starman) Wait, I gotta fight Black Widow again?! Samantha: (To Toby) Don't worry Toby, I'll take her down for you. Toby: Thank you. Samantha: Anytime. (To Black Widow) Let's dance! Black Widow: (Black Widow does a fighting stance) You read my mind. Toby: (To Samantha) Wait, since when did you learn to read minds? (Samantha sighs as she uses her powers to throw some rocks at Black Widow, but the Russian super spy manages to dodge them) Black Widow: Nice try. (Vicky creates light balls and tries to throw them at Falcon, who manage to dodge them) Falcon: Hey! Vicky: Sorry. Falcon: Well, I wonder if you're easy to get. Vicky: Uh oh! (Falcon then goes after Vicky) (Toby runs in super speed and encircles around Hawkeye while evading his arrows) Hawkeye: Are you the fastest in your family? Toby: Yes. (Starman fights Hulk and Thor) Hulk: I bet I can smash you. Thor: No you don't, I will. Starman: Are you guys going to fight me or want? (Starman flies towards the two strongest Avengers, punch them both in the face, sending them flying to the wall as they crashed) Thor: Thy well. Impressive. Hulk: Let's smash him. (Hulk cracks his knuckles) Starman: Well then, let's fight! (Starman flies towards Hulk and tries to punch Hulk, but gets trapped in an energy net by Iron Man, sending him to the ground) Hulk: Hey, we had him! Thor: Yeah, that's not fair Stark! Iron Man: What? Starwoman: (To Iron Man) Can you fight without that armor? Iron Man: Uh yes. There were times when I didn't rely on the armor to help save our world. Captain America: Only a few times. (Captain America uses his shield to block Starwoman's punch) Starwoman: Ouch, what kind of metal is that shield made of? Steel? Captain America: Vibarium actually. (In the meantime, Starman is still trapped in the energy net as he breaks free from it) (Falcon still chases Vicky above the arena when Vicky stops for some reason) Falcon: Why are you stopping? (Vicky creates a construct of a bird cage, which she uses to trap Falcon as she tries to get out) Falcon: I can't get out of this! Alien Shamer: Looks like Falcon is losing to a little girl! (Alien Shamer laughs) Falcon: Hey! (Black Widow using her gauntlets to destroy the rocks Samantha is throwing at her) Iron Man: Amazing. She uses her powers to solidify light itself. Starwoman: (Off screen) That's Vicky for you. (Iron Man turns around and see Starwoman flying towards him) Iron Man: Uh oh. (Starwoman punches Iron Man in the face, sending him to the ground) Iron Man: Ouch! Starman: (To Iron Man) Never underestimate a man's wife. (Samantha uses her Earth powers to cuffs Black Widow's feet to the ground) Samantha: Nothing personal. Black Widow: Hey! Get me out of these! (Black Widow tries to get out of the cuffs) Samantha: Nice try. (Captain America throws his shield at the cuffs, freeing Black Widow) Black Widow: Thanks. Captain America: Don't mention it. (Falcon tries to get out of Vicky's light cage as she lands her feet on the ground) Vicky: No way you're escaping from this cage. Falcon: This is embarrassing. Can somebody help me? Alien Shamer: Looks like Falcon lost to a girl again. Time to go in the cage. (Falcon gets teleported into a metal cage) Falcon: Again with the cage? (Starman is still fighting Hulk and Thor while Starwoman deals with Iron Man) (Starwoman grabs Iron Man by the leg and throws him at Thor, sending them crashed to the ground, then they get teleported into separate cages) (Black Widow avoids Vanessa's fire balls) Black Widow: (To Hawkeye) Don't you have an extinguisher arrow? (Hawkeye aims an arrow at Vanessa) Vanessa: An arrow's not going to stop me. (Hawkeye shoots the arrow at Vanessa as it explodes, covering her in extinguisher foam) Hawkeye: Bull's eye! (Vanessa gets teleported into a cage) (As they fight, Alien Shamer and Loki are watching them in their magic glob) Loki: Everything is working perfectly, Shamer. Allen Shamer: Thanks Loki. Loki: Once the Gammas defeat the Avengers, I'll take control of the monsters from their world and use them to conquer both Asgard and Midgard. (Vicky, Katie, and Samantha are seen tied up by Black Widow) Black Widow: Gotcha!! Vicky: Hey let us go! Katie: We're not your enemy Black Widow: I know. But they made us battle you guys. Samantha: How ironic. (Samantha, Katie, and Vicky get teleported into separate cages) (Hulk throws a big rock at Starman, but he punches the rock into pieces) Starman: Is that all you got? (Starwoman punches Hulk in the stomach, sending him to the ground, unconscious) (Hulk gets teleported into a cage) Starman: (To Starwoman) I could've done that. Starwoman: (To Starman) You were too slow. Right Toby? Toby: (To Starwoman) Right Mom. (Hawkeye shoots his Capture Arrow at Starman and Starwoman, trapping him in a high density foam as it hardens) Starwoman: Chad! (Starwoman gets trapped in Hawkeye's ensnarement net) (Starman and Starwoman get teleported into cages) Starwoman: Now what? Starman: Well Toby's going to do this on his own. Toby: Oh come on! Why do I have to go up against more than one person. Captain America: That kid has super speed. We better be careful. Hawkeye: Don't worry Cap, I'm pretty sure that the kid knows he's out numbered. Starman: (chuckles) Black Widow: (To Starman) What's so funny? Starman: (To Black Widow) Because you clearly underestimate what my son can do. Toby: How am I going to take down 3 superhero that are older than me? I know. (Toby pulls out some duct tape from his pocket and uses his Super Speed to tied up Hawkeye in duct tape) Hawkeye: What the? (Hawkeye gets teleported into a cage) Vicky: Looks like the archer has been taped. (Cricket noise) Hawkeye: That was not a good joke. Toby: One down, two to go. Captain America: (To Toby) Don't think this will be easy. Toby: (To Captain America) Yeah, well it would be easy if you fought Gorosaurus. Alien Shamer: That's enough! I've decide to end this match and show you all something interesting. (Everyone gets teleported out of their cages) Hawkeye: Ok, what just happened? Starman: We're freed. (Toby runs towards his family) Starwoman: Toby, are you okay? Toby, Yes Mom, I think we're going to watch a movie. Alien Shamer: Alright Avengers, it's time you know the monsters in the Gammas' universe. (Alien Shamer shows footage of Godzilla waking up in the ocean and rises up from the seas) (Godzilla roars) Starman: Godzilla! Thor: Odin's beard! Iron Man: That thing has the power to destroy an entire city. Toby: Which is why he known to be "King of the Monsters" and Japan's greatest enemy. (Godzilla starts to walk on land and heads towards MouGodzilla Black Widow: Where is that thing going to? Vicky: Probably Mount Fuji. (A UFO from flies straight to Mount Fuji) Iron Man: a spaceship. (The UFO explodes, and reveals a space monster named Argon) (Argon roars) Thor: Odin's beard! Falcon: Is that a space monster? Starman: I don't recognize that one. Alien Shamer: Of course you don't, Argon is a space monster to travel from one planet to another. He's as strong as Guilala. (Godzilla spots Argon and prepares to fight the space monster) (Godzilla roars) (Argon roars back) (The two Kaiju began to run towards each other and fight) Iron Man: Whoa, now this is a showdown. Toby: It sure is. It's not everyday Godzilla fights a monster from outer space. Captain America: Do you guys fight the monsters? Starman: Yes, we do. We make sure that nobody gets harm during these attacks and try to lure the Kaiju away from any populated city. (Everyone continues to watch Godzilla and Argon fighting while Argon fires an energy beam from his mouth as it hits Godzilla several times, causing several wounds in the process as Godzilla collapse to the ground) Falcon: Godzilla looks like he's hurt. Samantha: (To Falcon) Not for long. (Godzilla gets back up as his wounds heal quickly) Iron Man: Did that just happen? Captain America: Yeah, his skin healed. Starman: Godzilla possess a powerful regenerative healing factor due to the radiation in his body. Hulk: Kinda like me, but with gamma energy. (Godzilla's dorsal fins glow) Hawkeye: Why is the creature glowing? Katie: Weren't you paying attention to the game show challenge? (Godzilla spits out his Atomic Breath as he beams it at Argon) (Argon roars in agony) Black Widow: That's gotta hurt. (Argon falls to the ground as Godzilla grabs his tail) Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Godzilla: New Age of Monsters Category:35Baragon's ideas